I Hate
by Taz1995
Summary: Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy. This is why.


**I hate how you always smirk**

**When you're laughing at me inside.**

The library was silent when Rose arrived.

It was also virtually empty, with only a few people scattered about. Students don't often want to go to the library on a Sunday afternoon, especially when the sun is out and shining. Rose, however, was very happy to. She had a little time before Quidditch training started, so she had decided to find a new book to read.

Looking through the books, she noticed a few people she recognised. Lorcan Scamander was frantically writing at one of the desks, Layla Corner was browsing through the books, much like Rose, and a group of fifth years were already studying for their O.W.L's. Rose smiled, remembering when she received her results two years earlier.

Her parents had been so proud.

She soon spotted a book that looked interesting on the top shelf. Unfortunately, while she did inherit her father's height, these shelves were still incredibly tall. Sighing in aggravation, she stood on her toes and reached as high as she could. Her fingertips barely managed to graps the bottom of the book, bringing a smile to her face as she pulled.

And promptly brought a pile of books crashing down onto her.

Rose stood in stunned silence after the books had fallen to the ground around her. Until she heard something. A snort. Spinning around, her eyes narrowed when she discovered the source of the sound.

Scorpius Malfoy was smirking at her in amusement.

She cursed herself for not noticing he was there. She should have known this would happen. He always seemed to be there when she did something uncharacteristically stupid.

Always there and ready to unleash the smirk.

"You alright?" He asked, still smirking.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, before storming out. It wasn't until later, while she was still thinking about that aggravating smirk, that she realised that she had never even found herself a book.

**I hate how you're so damn smart,**

**It tends to hurt my pride.**

People always say that Rose inherited her mother's intelligence.

Receiving top marks in all of her classes, she was proud to call herself the top student in the school. She believed that was one of the contributing factors in her receiving the title of Head Girl for her final year.

But staying at the top tends to be hard when number two always comes so close.

Scorpius Malfoy was number two in the school. He also received top marks in all his classes and he was made Head Boy for his final year too. Luckily for Rose though, most tests result in them either having a tie, or her being one mark up. That's how it had always happened.

Until today, that is.

The class had just received their results for their last Transfiguration test and Rose had only lost one mark. She was perfectly happy with this, until she found out that hers was not the top mark of the class.

Malfoy had gotten 100%.

She couldn't believe he had beaten her. And apparently, neither could some of the others in the class.

"Are you serious?" Albus asked incredulously. "Scorpius actually scored better than you on a test? I can't believe it!"

"You don't have to tell the whole world!" She replied, after noticing a few nearby students turn to look at them.

"Sorry, but it's weird. This has never happened!"

And if Rose had anything to do with it, it would never happen again. She would not let him beat her a second time.

**I hate how good you are at Quidditch,**

**Especially when you win.**

The game had been going for over an hour now.

Rose and the other Gryffindors had been playing incredibly hard to keep their team in the lead. But when the opposition is as good as Slytherin, everyone knew that it was going to be a hard game. Albus had already gotten a particularly good steal from her earlier that she was going to have to get him back for.

With the points so close, she could only hope that their seeker would find the snitch soon. Unfortunately with James having graduated, the seeker was nowhere near his level. Or Malfoy's for that matter.

She hated to admit it, but Malfoy was an amazing seeker.

Swiftly avoiding a bludger, Rose managed to throw the quaffle into the middle hoop, scoring another 10 points for her team. Gryffindor was now 30 points ahead. All she could do was keep playing and hope they can pull off a win.

She did not want to lose to Malfoy again.

But it seemed she would not get her wish today.

"Malfoy's caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Rose groaned when she realised how hard it was going to be to win the cup now. Landing on the ground, she met up with the rest of the team before she looked over at the other team. Or more specifically, the seeker.

The one that beat her. Again.

**I hate how you always bait me**

**And when you give me that silly grin.**

"What's happening to you, Weasley?"

Rose looked up from her essay and sighed. "What do you mean, Malfoy?"

The library was supposed to be her quiet place, but he didn't seem to get that. Plus the Potions topic this week was particularly hard, so she needed to study. Smirking, he sat down across from her.

"I mean I'm a little worried about you. First Transfiguration, now Quidditch? Are you sure you're alright?"

Rose glared at him from across the table. "I can assure you that I am perfectly ok. One test in all our years here is nothing to worry about, and losing Quidditch doesn't bother me too much. So again, I am fine."

"That's good to hear. I'd hate for my best competition to start falling behind."

"Oh please Malfoy, I'm your only competition." She smirked. Perhaps her smirk would annoy him as much as his annoyed her.

"Well then, I wish you good luck Weasley." His smirk grew as he stood up. "You're going to need it."

It wasn't until after he left that she realised that his last smirk was, in fact, more of a wide grin.

**I hate the colour of your eyes**

**And how they show exactly what you feel.**

Rose was anxious to receive her results for her last Potions test.

The amount of studying she did was, quite frankly, phenomenal. She was absolutely determined to beat Malfoy again. If he beat her after all the work she put in, she was going to scream.

When the professor handed back their tests at the end of class, she was ecstatic too see that she had gotten 100%. She rushed to catch up with Malfoy in the corridor. Running in front of him and stopping, he had to halt in order to not run into her. Stunned, his stormy grey eyes were wide.

"What did you get?" She asked, breathless.

He relaxed then, before he answered. "One mark off. You?"

"100." She grinned.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed, grinning in return. "You really earned it. Well done." With that he left.

Rose also walked to her next class, still grinning. But it was a little strange though.

His eyes almost seemed proud when she told him. Proud of her.

The thought made her stomach feel strange.

**I hate the way you hold me tight,**

**Making make me wonder if this is real.**

Rose sobbed as she clutched the letter in her hands.

It didn't matter that she was outside in the cold. It didn't matter that the ground under the tree was wet. None of it mattered as the tears streamed down her face.

"Weasley? Merlin, what happened?"

She looked up through her tears to see a familiar blonde head. No matter how much she tried, she found she couldn't even say anything to him. The words refused to leave ger lips. She eventually gave up and just looked down as she continued to cry.

She felt him sit down next to her, which was a surprise in itself. But when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her to his chest, she was completely floored. The tears paused for a moment as she twisted her head to look up at him. She stared at him in confusion.

"What happened?"

She stared at him for another second but she knew she was going to tell him the moment he sat down next to her. "My grandfather died."

With that the floodgates opened and the sobs started up again. She leaned in closer to him while his arms tightened.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I truly am."

He held her as she cried for what seemed like hours. The whole day seemed completely surreal. Just thinking of her grandfather would make her feel worse. Soon she was feeling guilty for not seeing him as often as she could, which only made the grief worse. He didn't say another word in all that time, he just held her close to him. And really, that was the best comfort she could have gotten.

**I hate the way you make me laugh**

**And how you laugh with me too.**

Rose and Scorpius were giggling like five year olds when Albus found them.

Sitting next to each other in the great hall, they had been talking rather quietly. That is, until the giggles had started.

"What's so funny?" Al asked.

The two of them stopped and looked at each other before the giggles started again, this time a little louder.

"What?" Al said, thoroughly confused.

The giggles became full laughs then, as the duo continued being unable to catch their breath.

"You know, I'm starting to wish you two hadn't become friends." Al said, jokingly.

Their laughter continued until after Albus had walked away. And Rose found that the smile that had remained on her face for the rest of the day became that little bit brighter when she thought of his laugh.

**I hate the way I trust you so,**

**Like my life is safe with you.**

Rose and Scorpius were studying in the Room of Requirement when they realised they were out past curfew.

"This is not good, this is so not good." Rose muttered as she collected her things.

"Relax Rose."

"I can't! We're the Heads! We're supposed to be the good example, not getting caught after curfew!"

"Ok, so we won't get caught." Scorpius said calmly.

"You don't know that!"

"Just trust me alright, it'll be fine." For a reason she couldn't explain, she actually relaxed a little at his words.

Leaving the Room of Requirement, Scorpius indicated for Rose to follow him. Doing so, the panic began to rise again. As they quietly moved through the school, she desperately tried to remember which prefects were patrolling tonight.

Just as Scorpius started to turn a corner, she gasped. "Scorpius!" She hissed, pulling him back.

"What?"

"That's the corridor that Jake Macmillan's patrolling!"

Scorpius snorted. "He's not there."

"What are you talking about, of course he is."

"No, seriously, he's not. I can guarantee that he's in the next one over snogging Brianna Finnigan."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it happens every time they're on patrol together."

Rose gaped at him. "You knew about it? You're Head Boy! You should have been stopping them!"

"Hey, I tried, but they still do it. I guess I can't stop young love. Now come on, let's keep going."

Rose shook her head as she hurried after him. After a few close calls with some of the other prefects patrolling, they soon made it outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You didn't have to walk me back, you know. Now it's just going to be harder for you to get back."

"Nah, I'll be fine."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Scor."

She turned and gave the password to the portrait. When it opened, she turned back and waved.

"Do you want to go to the Graduation Ball with me?"

Rose froze, shocked. Not so much at the question, but at the way he looked. He didn't look anything like his usual self. He was wringing his hands, his cheeks were pink, and his eyes actually looked a little scared.

"Of course I do."

The grin that came to his face was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. At that moment, she felt she would do anything to see him smile like that every day.

**I hate the way you make me blush**

**And make me feel like someone so rare.**

When N.E.W.T's were over Rose had been so relieved. But now, as she was getting ready for the Graduation Ball, she felt just as nervous as she did for the exams.

Her cousin Lily had helped her find a dress and had just finished helping her with her hair and makeup. She looked in the mirror and was so happy with how she looked that she leapt onto Lily, hugging her.

Her emerald green halter neck dress flowed down softly to her ankles. Her bright red hair was up and Lily had spent ages taking out the frizz to make it glossier. Soft curls fell to her shoulders.

She looked so much like her mum.

But she couldn't believe how nervous she was. Butterflies had been fluttering in her stomach all day and all that was running through her head was Scorpius. He was all she could think about, all she could talk about. She's pretty sure she drove Lily insane with how much she talked about him.

And now the moment was here. Opening the door, she stepped out of the Common Room to where he was waiting.

She almost gaped at how handsome he was.

But what she truly loved was the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she meant everything to him. Like she was the most important person in the world.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Her cheeks warmed.

**I hate the way you passionately kiss me,**

**Leaving me breathless and gasping for air.**

As Rose and Scorpius spun around the dance floor, she was having the time of her life. They had marvelled at the room when they walked in, they had a special dance in front of everyone as Heads, and they'd hardly sat down all night.

When the song ended, Scorpius leaned down and whispered "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

She nodded and they both walked out.

The corridor was much quieter than the Great Hall. Surprisingly, no one else was out there.

"Are you having fun?" Scorpius asked.

"Merlin, yes. This night has been brilliant!"

"Yeah, it has." She looked at him to find he was smiling softly at her. Her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Thank you, Scor. I have had a fantastic time."

Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned up and kissed him.

It was a small, quick kiss. She was so nervous that she ended it as soon as it begun. But when she stopped and looked at him, he stared at her with an intensity she had never seen. Before she knew it, his lips were crashing down onto hers.

This was not like hers though. This was long and, dare she say it, romantic. His arms wrapped around her waist while hers were around his neck. Her pulled her in closer while she ran her hand through his hair.

It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had.

They pulled away, panting.

"I love you, Rose Weasley." He said.

"I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy." She said, before pulling him to her lips.

**But now I've found that I was wrong**

**About what I thought was hate.**

**That hate, it seems, has turned to love**

**You happen to be my soul mate.**


End file.
